The Darkest Summer
by Chef Quinn
Summary: What hapened between years 4 and 5? If u want to know then this is my version.


**

* * *

Hey how is it going, my name is Chef Quinn and this is my first story I really enjoy the Harry Potter series so tias is what its about go figure. **

**Anyway...**

**This story is basically about what happened between years 4 and 5 in the Harry Potter series. Since this is my first story i'll try to make it as interesting as possible. what your probably thinking oh great not another one but i will make as attention grabbing as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or in anyway own the Harry Potter series. This is for pure enjoyment only.**

Chapter 1: Return to the Dursleys

When Harry returned home to his Aunt and Uncle's house on Private Dr. he knew this will be the worst summer yet. Lord Voldemort is back and no one beleives him. Harry knew he had to send Hedwig to Ron and Hermonie, his best friends at Hogwarts, to make sure they are still safe and to keep in touch. Every night Harry walks around town looking for anything that might lead to danger in the area. With the murder of Cedric Diggory still fresh in his mind he can't help but feel responsible for his death and since no one except Albus Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermonie beleives him that Voldemort has returned he feels lonely and unwanted. So everyone in the wizarding world think his is a attention grabing celebrity. Every night after he listens to the evening news he goes up to his room and writes letters to his friends so they know he is safe. The Minister of Magic ,Cornelius Fudge, likes to think that everything is hunky dorey even though it isn't so he refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned so he makes no moves to prepare the wizarding world for what shall be the beginning of the end for one.

Harry woke up the next morning to see Hedwig sitting on top of his wardrobe in the Durselys spare bedroom where he lives. He gets Hedwig to fly down to his beside where he lifts his leg to have him take a letter off. Harry realizes the letter is from Ron, so he quickly opens it and reads it to himself...

_Dear Harry, _

_Everything is ok here at the Burrow, im still trying to convince mum to let u come down here and leave with us but she insists on having you stay at your uncle's place. Hermonie is here now and she sends her love. We all really miss u and hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

Harry sits back in his bed and gives Hedwig a treat for his hardwork. He thinks of how woried his friends must be and how much fn they are hving together at the Burrow. Yet Harry does not realize that he will be having an adventure of his own soon enough. Harry gets out of bed and gets dressed. Then with so much on his mind he begins to slowly walk down stairs slowly to the kitchen where his aunt begins yelling at him as usual about his grundgey looking hair and the way he presents himself. His cousin, Dudley, was sitting at the table waiting miserably for his now healthy breakfast while Harry accidently trips over his fat feet. Then soon enough hisUncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are yelling at Harry for not paying attention and that he should apologize to Dudley. Even though he soon realizies that it wasn't an accident and Dudley triped him on purpose.

So right after breakfast Harry goes outside for his usual walk around the neighborhood. Harry walks down an alley way which would take him to the park. As he walks down the alley he hears a loud pop behind him and his godfather, Sirius Black, walks towards Harry.

"Hello Harry, how've you been", Sirius said.

Harry puts his wnad back in his pocket and replies,"I'm fine but you shouldn't be here the Aurors are still looking for you".

"I know Harry but this is important. I, we need your help", Sirius said with a grim look on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean we and why do you need my help!" Harry says looking puzzled.

"There isn't time to explain it now but all will be explained later. You need to agree to come with me now though.", said Sirius looking more grim then ever.

"Wait you want me to come with you now. What about my things?" Harry says looking surprised.

"No, not now, at midnight, but i need to take your answer back to my superiors. So yes or no." sirius says looking serious.

"Yes i'll come with you. What will I need to bring?" asks Harry.

"All you need is your robes, Firebolt, and your wand. I'll come and get you tonight so be ready."

With another loud pop he disapparated into the mourning sunlight.

**So thats my first chapter I plan on continueing it so please read and review.**


End file.
